My reason to fight, My reason to die
by WhichIsWhich
Summary: Breaking Dawn should have ended with the Cullens fighting the Volturi. My version of it. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**(All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! I own nothing!)**

"Get ready" I whispered to the others "It's starting"

I could feel Jane trying to use her power. I could feel the sharp stabs to my shield, trying to  
pierce it.

"Jane is trying" Edward said "Alec is too"

I couldn't feel anything but Jane trying.

"His power is slower, it creeps" Edward answered as if he could read my thoughts.  
Then I saw it, a mist, creeping slowly along the ground, a look of concentration on Alec's face,anger on Janes.

She couldn't understand why we all weren't writhering in pain.  
Alec's face turned angry, murderous when he realised we weren't being affected.

Benjamin tounched the ground, a huge gorge ripped through it.  
The triangular formation of the Volturi opened. Aro, Caius and Marcus stood there, shocked.

"What is going on?" demanded Caius. Marcus just looked bored.

"Keep your eyes on your targets" I heard Emmet say to the others. "You know how this will happen"  
"Jake" I said through my teeth "Are you ready?".  
The low rumbling in his chest gave me my answer.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the Volturi.

"Zafrina?" I asked  
"You have my word, no one will touch her" she responded.

One slip up and this was over.

"Mommy, Daddy" I heard Renesmee say. "I love you"  
"We both love you too" Edward took my hand.

I gripped Edwards hand, all my focus on keeping my shield up.  
The attacks from Alec and Jane were getting stronger.

"Jake" I said slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I own nothing)**

I could feel the change in the low bubble that was hanging over us. My shield.

"NOW!" I screamed all of us moving at once as I let down my shield.  
We were on them in a flash.

I had already taken down three before looking to see if Jake and Renesmee had gotten out.  
Zafrina had kept her word.

Edward caught my eye, he had Demetri's head in his hands.  
I could be thankful for that.

Some of the witness had run at our sudden attack.  
We were still outnumbered although their numbers were dying down, some fleeing, some dying.

Kate, Tanya and Garrett were on Caius and Marcus, both had Kate on the ground, pinned and were about to move in for the kill.  
Garrett hit them with such force they flew backward as Kate released a shock so powerful that it seemed to have paralysed them.  
Kate stayed on them, shocking them until Tanya and Garrett ripped them apart then she collasped in a heap on the ground.

Edward appeared at my side.

"Where's Alec and Jane?" He said, the fear and worry evident in his voice.

I looked frantically around then did a lap taking in all of the friends we had aquired over the last month. I could clearly see the casualties from our side and it saddened me but the majority was on the Volturi's side.

The numbers were dying down and we were still fighting strong.

I was bitten twice in the process of destroying two more witnesses of the Volturi, they had stayed out of fear and lost their lives because of it.

Esme was trapped between two more.  
Biting and torturing her.  
Rage filled my entire body and with everything I was I projected my shield onto my mother.  
This enabled Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie to destory them.  
"Get Esme out of here" I yelled to Carlisle, he had to help her.  
He nodded.  
Rose and Emmett continued to fight.

I was getting desperate now.

Then it hit me.  
Alec and Jane were nowhere to be seen.

I raced to Edwards side and we took off into the woods.  
"Find them!" I screeched.

I swear if those two got near my baby...


	3. Chapter 3

Edward grabbed my hand and darted to the left then right, focused, listening.

Then I heard it coming from our meadow.

The shrill, tortured screaming of our baby, our Renesmee.

I didn't feel like me hearing it.

A rage so powerful consumed my entire body and caused me to shake violently.  
Like a bullet from a gun I burst into our meadow ahead of Edward then froze at a sight so torturing to watch.

Jane was standing over Renesmee, smiling angelicaly.  
Alec was beside her not using his power, I knew Jane wanted to make me suffer as she couldn't do it to me herself.  
She was using my baby to torture me.

Jake was on the other end of the meadow, not moving, not breathing.

I threw my shield up around Edward and I.

"Bella" Edward whispered, he was also frozen beside me.  
My beautiful little baby was being tortured in such a horrific way by that, that sadistic little monster.

"Mommy!" Renesmee screamed seeing me. "Mommy please! It hurts!"

Her piercing scream echoed so loudly around the meadow and through the woods.  
Her agony became my agony.  
My knees buckled.

Then I pounced.

I had Jane by the throat in half a second and Renesmee stopped moving.  
Venom flowed freely in my mouth.  
I would make her feel twice the amount of pain she'd caused my baby, for when she'd hurt Edward, for everyone she'd ever tortured.

This was their revenge.

I tore her to pieces so small that she could never be put back together.  
Edward did the same to Alec.

Then I ran to Renesmee.


	4. Chapter 4

**(All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! I own nothing!)**

"Nessie! Nessie!" I screamed taking her up into my arms holding her as close and tight to me as I could manage.  
Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"Mommy?" her eyes fluttered open. I held her to my chest and kissed her head.  
Edward wrapped both arms around us and did the same, we both kissed her as she sobbed into my hair.

"Mommy it hurt" she whispered.  
"I know baby, I know, Sssh, you're safe now"  
She pressed her hand to my neck to show me.

Images of fire and death flooded my head.

"Nessie" I whispered, what she had been subjected to was so horrifying.  
A low, vicious growl was building up in Edward's chest.  
We sat there holding her for what seemed like an eternity even though it had only been a few minutes.

"Burn those pieces" I said with such venom and hatred in my voice.  
Edward had a fire lighting within seconds.

"Jake" he suddenly said and I remembered.  
"Jake?" Nessie asked looking around  
"JAKE!" she screamed jumping from my arms and racing over to him  
"Jake! JAKE! Please Jake!" she began sobbing hysterically  
"NO!" she buried her face in his chest.

"Oh no" I brought my hands to my mouth in shock, Edward put his arms around me.

Sadness engulfed the meadow. I buried my own face in Edwards chest. I could feel he felt it too.

Our baby had lost her love.

"Hey I dunno why you're all so sad, I'm not dead" that familiar voice suddenly said.  
"Jake" my head snapped toward him. We were at his side in a second.  
Nessie was already sitting on him, arms thrown around his neck  
"Jake! You're alive!" she squealed then demanded "What took you so long to fix yourself if you weren't dead?"

"Hey kid not so tight!" he tried to sit up and winced in pain  
"My shoulder" he moved his hand to it "Guess I missed a part"

"Let me" Edward said gently examining it.  
Jake winced everytime Edward touched him.

"It's dislocated" he told Jake.  
"Can ya pop it back real quick?" Jake asked

"Hold still" Edward took his arm in both his hands  
Jake prepared himself for it.  
Edward cracked it back into place and Jake was on his feet.

"Hey thanks man, or........should I say Dad?" Jake grinned  
"No problem" Edward grinned too and placed a hand on his shoulder "Son"

Nessie appeared on his back.

"The others" Edward said solmenly looking at me.  
We took off running back toward the field where the fight was taking place, preparing ourselves for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

**(All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! I own nothing!)**

The sight we returned too was like a living nightmare, the kind that would repeatly haunt you.

Body parts lay all over the field.

I took in our family and our friends.  
There were some missing.  
I took a breath.

I then realised Alice and Jasper were there and raced to them.

I wrapped my arms around Alice demanding to know where she had been.  
"We went to search for a tribe in South America, a family, a family like you, Edward and Nessie. We found them".  
She pointed to three people.  
I noticed that the boy in the group had the same heartbeat as Nessie.  
"His name is Nahuel" Alice told me.

"We returned to a fight" Jasper cut in wrapping his arm around Alice  
"He instantly went into military mode and went wild" Alice continued.  
"I couldn't have her in between all of this. I guess I really did lose myself a little bit" Jasper looked down at her.  
"And he finished whoever was left" Alice smiled up at him

"She's gone" I heard Siobhan whimpering, her eyes haunted. My eyes darted to her.  
Liam was comforting her.  
Little Maggie had been ripped to pieces and burned by the wives.  
They had attacked her when their body guards were killed.  
Liam and Siobhan destroyed them in revenge.

We _had_ won the fight but not without losses.

Zafrina and Benjamin had been the first to be killed.  
Tia having realised this, begged for death as she couldn't live without him.  
Amun and Kebi were already gone home.

Rosalie had been seriously injured along with Esme.  
They were back at the house with Carlisle and Emmett to be taken care of.

Eleazar and Cameron had been killed by some witnesses, Garrett had gotten to them too late.  
Leah had been killed by other witnesses, she was finishing off another when she was attacked.  
The wolves had also left, they were in mourning.

Some of our friends who had survived had taken off, desperate to get away from this.  
This was not what I had expected.

"I..." I began, I didn't know what to say, to anyone.  
I felt like this was my fault.  
I looked into the faces of the people who had risked everything for our daughter.  
"They would have fought for her anyway, even if they already knew the outcome of this" Edward whispered in my ear.  
I looked at him and felt that if I could cry I would.  
We had lost great friends for the protection of our daughter.

Edward looked at Jasper and nodded, they began to gather the remaining pieces of the Volturi members, guards and witnesses and burned them.

We also learned that Aro had begged for forgiveness as he realised we were winning right before the Romanians tore him to shreads.  
I looked around for them and saw that Stefan and Vladimir were standing triumphitanly in the field.  
"Our time is now!" they declared.  
"We are free of the Volturi!"

I could sense that nobody wanted to celebrate after such a tragic loss.

"Come friends" Edward said to whoever was left "Back to the house"  
"I, as I'm sure you do too, want to know what Carlisle has to say"

I wanted to know more about this new tribe and Nahuel.


	6. Chapter 6

**(All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! I own nothing!)**

Jake and Nessie were the first back to our house.  
They were sitting on the front steps waiting for us.  
We all walked at human pace through the door.

Esme was sitting up on the couch next to Emmett, her arm around him.

"Grandma!" Nessia cried out running over to her  
"I'm so glad you're okay!"  
She hugged her fiercely.  
I saw Esme whince.  
"Renesmee" I said lowly.  
She pulled back and looked at Esme  
"Did I hurt you?" Nessie asked, she sounded so guilty.  
"No, just my arm is a little....sensitive. I'm okay though"  
She smiled at Nessie.

Edward looked at Esme and she nodded.

"Where's Auntie Rose?" Nessie then asked.  
Emmett flinched.

"Emmett?" I asked carefully.  
He looked up at me, all I could see was emptiness and sadness in his eyes.

"She's..." I began but Edward stopped me.  
He whispered in my ear "She's upstairs with Carlisle"

Alice gasped and buried her face in Jasper's chest.

The other guests gave words of apology.  
"Aunt Rose?" Nessie's voice broke as she said it.

"I'm unsure for now" Carlisle said coming down the stairs.  
Emmett's head snapped toward him.  
"Emmett, I did the best that I could" he said softly.

I stood there thinking that if I felt this empty at the idea of Rosalie.....dying, how would Emmett feel?  
I looked into Edward's face and couldn't read what was there.

Nessie buried herself in Jake's chest as dry sobs escaped her.

Alice suddenly gasped again, her eyes going blank.

"Emmett" she whispered "Rose"  
Emmett disappeared from the room and ran to Rosalie.

"Carlisle?" It was Kate who had spoken.  
He looked at her, waiting for her to continue  
"Please, Carlisle, tell us how she is"  
Carlisle took a deep breath and began  
"Rose and Emmett were fighting together, side by side and watching each others back. Three of the Volturi's witnesses went for Emmett as another four went for Rosalie. They overpowered her and began tearing her apart. Her screams enraged Emmett and cause him to take down all seven of the witnesses. He rushed her out of there back here to me where I was helping Esme"  
He crossed the room to stand behind her as he said this "I began working straight away on her and now we just wait".

He stopped for a heartbeat

"She's weak though"  
"How weak?" Jasper asked breaking his silence.  
"We'll have to feed her some donated blood, she won't be able to hunt for a while"

"Bella" Edward suddenly said  
"Go upstairs, take Nessie" I looked at him confused.  
"Rose wants to see you"

Nessie appeared at my side.  
I took her by the hand and lead her to the stairs.  
We walked at human pace up to the room Rosalie was in.

The same room I had given birth in, it was set up exactly the same way.

Emmett was sitting beside her and had his head placed in his hands on the edge of the bed.  
He looked up at us as we walked in.

"I'm so sorry" I mouthed to him.  
He just stared through me with empty eyes.

I would never forgive myself if she didn't pull through this.

"Bell?" a weak voice asked.  
I appeared on the opposite side of her bed across from Emmett.  
"I'm here Rose"  
"Renesmee?"  
"I'm here too Auntie Rose".

I took her hand in mine.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I'm so sorry. I had no idea this was going to happen"  
"Don't be" she smiled weakly "I still would have fought, even if it would have cost my life, I would have fought, for Nessie, for my family, for you and Edward"  
"Rose" a dry sob escaped my throat.  
She gently squeezed my hand.  
Nessie looked as though her heart was breaking.

"Emmett" I tried again. He looked directly at me this time, a little light in his eyes.

"Emmett" Rose said, he grasped her hand.  
"I'm here angel. I'm here" He gently leaned down to kiss her forehead.  
"I'll be okay bear, really I will"

Nessie and I quietly slipped out of the room to give them privacy and went back downstairs to wait with the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter**

**(All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer)**

"Gran-pa?" Nessie asked sitting in between Edward and I on the couch, Jake was sitting on the arm.  
"Yes Nessie?"  
"If you fixed Aunt Rose, how come it's taking so long for her to get better?" She looked him directly in the face.  
"The venom my dear, it weakens us, especially because there were so many on her"  
"...Oh..." Nessie looked to Jake. I heard him whisper that it'll be okay.

"I am very interested in your family" Nahuel suddenly said.

He had not spoken for about an hour.

We learned about his family, how he came to be when his father had wanted to experiment with a human, how the birth had killed his mother, the way it should have killed me, that he was the one to turn his aunt into a vampire. His entire life had been so fascinating and here he was today, giving us all hope that Nessie would be just fine as she grew older.  
"You are everything my parents should have been to me" He lowered his voice.  
Nessie jumped off the couch and walked over to him.  
Sitting beside him, she put her arms around him.  
"Can we be friends?" She smiled brightly.

I saw all the emotions flicker in Nahuel's eyes. He was touched by her offer.

"We can young one" he smiled back.

From a quick glance around the room, I could see that everyone else was touched by this moment too.  
Carlisle took Esme's hand, Jasper took Alice's and Edward put his arm around me.  
Everyone else seemed to be touching in one way or another.

I instantly felt guilt thinking about this happy little moment.

Rosalie was lying upstairs, Emmet glued to her bedside.

I instantly felt that everyone else felt guilt too.  
The atmosphere in the room dropped.

Nessie came back to me and sat on my lap.

"We should be getting home" Nahuel announced.  
The three of them stood up and with a quick embrace from Esme, Alice and Nessie, who had climbed off my lap to do so then climbed back on and a nod from Carlisle, Edward, Jake and I, they left the house.

We all sat in silence.

"Emmett" Alice said as he descended the stairs, we all waited with baited breath although I knew Edward already knew what he was going to say.  
Emmett looked at all of us.  
"She's okay". The relief and love that flooded his features could have knocked me over.  
It felt as if a huge huge weight had been lifted.  
"Can we see her?" Alice asked, she knew she didn't have to ask but she felt it was the decent thing to do.

"Of course" Emmett beamed.

Alice darted past him, Jasper on her heels.  
Carlisle and Esme didn't move quite as fast.

Edward, Nessie, Jake and I didn't move.

Emmett appeared in front of us and crouched down to meet Nessie's eyes.  
She reached out and touched his face while he closed his eyes.  
"Don't be" he whispered to her taking her hand.  
"Rose would fight a million battles for you, as would I"  
He kissed the tip of her nose and stood up, grinning and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you" Edward said to him standing up. "Really"  
"I'm just so happy she's okay, I couldn't live without her" Emmett said embracing him.

"Bells" Emmett said letting go of Edward, he held his arms out.  
I stood up and embraced him.  
"Again thank you" I whispered into his shoulder.  
He squeezed me a little tighter but in a very gentle way.

He let me go and turned to Jake.

"Jake?" He asked holding his arms out, grinning.  
"You know what, I'm good, maybe Nessie can take mine" He grinned back.  
Nessie appeared on Emmett's back, her arms around his neck.

I looked at the four of them and thought about the five upstairs.  
The battle between the Volturi and us, all for the safety of our family, our daughter, was both a happy and sad celebration.  
We had won, we were free from the Volturi, as were everybody else living in fear of them, our daughter could be safe.  
I thought about the friends we had made, the friends we had lost. I couldn't help but feel guilty about them even though they assured us they wanted to help before the fight.

All of things kept playing on my mind until Edward's arm wound around my waist and brought me back.

"Shall we go home?" He whispered in my ear.

Emmett had already gone back upstairs.

I nodded.  
"Nessie?" I called, she was sitting on the couch, leaning against Jake.  
"Coming" she smiled, she hugged Jake and kissed him on the cheek.

"Would you like a lift home Jake?" Edward asked. Jake must be planning to go home then  
"No I'm okay, I'm gonna run. I'll bet my dad can't wait to see me, he's gonna get a real kick out of me being under his roof"

I smiled at him and we walked him to the door.

"Thank you Jake, I mean it, I couldn't have done this without you, my best man" I wrapped my arms around him.  
"Love you Bells"  
"Love you too" I let go.  
Edward squeezed his shoulder and Nessie hugged him again then he was out the door.

"Shall we?" Edward asked taking my hand. The three of us took of running toward our cottage.

It had never felt more like home than it did now.

After tucking Nessie into bed and making sure she was asleep, I led Edward toward our room.  
"I want to try something" I whispered taking his hands in mine. "You have stay very quiet and don't interrupt me" I looked him in the eyes, he nodded holding my stare.  
I concentrated on pushing my shield out of my mind.

"Bella!" He gasped "I can hear you"  
"Ssh" I ground my teeth together.

I wanted to show him everything, the first time I saw him, the first look, the first kiss, the first touch...

His lips crashed down on mine as he pulled me as tight to his body as possible.  
I wound my arms tightly around his neck.  
He started kissing along my jaw then my earlobe.  
He whispered, his breath rough and jagged "I saw everything"

"Wait" I pulled back slightly, looking him in the eyes.

I really did want to show him everything.  
I focused again on my shield, pushing it out away from my mind, I showed him everything I had ever known before him, my earliest memories from childhood.

He gasped again and kissed me.

"I want you to see everything, even before you" I whispered to him pulling out of the kiss.  
"I can't" he whimpered, leaning in toward me.  
"I want you to"

"Another time" he smiled and pulled me passionately back into the kiss.  
I guess it would have to be another time.

After all, we did have forever waiting for us.


End file.
